Adonis Luxury Resort
The Adonis Luxury Resort is the first level of BioShock 2. It is a Greek-themed, high-class resort area of Rapture where the upper-class citizens went to relax, receive Plasmid treatments, and ADAM-based rejuvenation therapy. This is where Subject Delta begins his journey through Rapture to find Eleanor Lamb, his former Little Sister, and has his first encounter with a Big Sister. Like the rest of Rapture, it has fallen into a state of disrepair. There is an abundance of underwater vegetation growing in the area, showing it was flooded at one time. History A popular spa for the wealthy citizens of Rapture, Adonis Luxury Resort was a place where clients could take a break from work and unwind. However, like the rest of the city, the place started to deteriorate corresponding to the economy and safety of the City. After the Civil War, things got even worse and many of the resort's facilities became inaccessible . The Vita-Chamber This room contains a Vita-Chamber, used to revive Subject Delta. The Little Sister that revived him can be seen staring at him from a vent up a flight of stairs. The Adonis Baths This area contains a very large and deep swimming pool with pool chairs, locker rooms, and the generator for the Resort. The area also offered mud baths and a tanning salon, but the path towards these areas is blocked. The place was once under the supervision of "Big Kate" O'Malley, who was in charge of the management and safety guidelines for the workers of the Resort. Plasmids Therapy In this area, clients were treated to Plasmid-based rejuvenation therapies. An EVE dispenser in the room allowed the staff to recharge their powers during work. Docking Platform This Docking Platform is used for guests to enter and exit the resort. This is also Mark Meltzer's arrival point in Rapture, and marks the beginning of his journey through the city. Unfortunately, the bathysphere was destroyed some time after Meltzer's arrival. Grand Foyer The Grand Foyer is the main lobby of the Adonis Luxury Resort. Connected to the Rapture Metro Station, the foyer was where guests checked in to the resort. It held a lounge area and bar for the guests, and a grand staircase and elevators took visitors up to the guest rooms. The foyer is connected to Demeter's Banquet Hall, which provided elegant dining in the Resort, and to an indoor courtyard supplying a peaceful experience with ponds, a bridge, and benches. The Grand Foyer is also the first place that Delta witnesses a lone Little Sister harvesting a corpse, shortly before he fights a Big Sister. Demeter's Banquet Hall Named after Demeter, the Greek goddess of agriculture, this area was once a lavish two-story dining area with a view of the ocean through a large glass window. The area mostly lies in ruins, with all entrances and stairways down to the main floor blocked by rubble. The Banquet Hall becomes submerged after a Big Sister slices the window open during an encounter with Subject Delta. Map Adonis Luxury Resort/L0|Level Zero||true Adonis Luxury Resort/L1|Level One New Discoveries New Weaponry *Drill *Rivet Gun New Plasmids and Tonics *Electro Bolt New Enemies *Thuggish Splicer *Leadhead Splicer *Big Sister *Rumbler (seen only) *Bouncer (seen only) *Rosie (seen only) *Miniature Turret (seen only) Audio Diaries #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jacques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two Splicers in the water, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called it Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the Cocktail Lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape from Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 The Adonis Luxury Resort was one of the locations suggested to be attacked whenever Atlas and his followers manage to escape from Fontaine's. A map of Rapture shows that the resort is located close to Olympus Heights, or may even be a part of the district. Gallery Adonis Baths.jpg|A Big Sister leaps through the Adonis Baths. ADAM plants.jpg|Over the years ADAM-infused plants have grown inside the Adonis. JJJS.jpg|About to face off against a Big Sister in the foyer. Plasmid Therapy.jpg|One of the Plasmid Therapy chambers. imagesCA2I4GCQ.jpg|Demeter's Banquet Hall before being flooded. Demeter's.png|Demeter's Banquet Hall after being flooded. AD gNr007-lNr07 Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture f0015.jpg|A crashed bathysphere on the ocean floor. BioShock 2-Adonis Luxury Resort - Jack's Plane f0348.jpg|The tail of Flight DF-0301, resting on the ocean floor. Behind the Scenes *The graffiti on the plaque directly across from the Vita-Chamber where Delta first awakens reads "Fallen, fallen is Babylon." This is a reference to the Bible passage Revelation 18:2, "''Fallen! Fallen is Babylon the Great! She has become a home for demons and a haunt for every evil spirit, a haunt for every unclean and detestable bird." *This level holds several references to the first two introductory levels of BioShock, The Lighthouse and Welcome to Rapture: **When exiting the Vita-Chamber room, glowing Little Sister eyes can be seen peering out from a vent, before quickly vanishing. The same scene was present in the Lounge outside the bathysphere station in Welcome to Rapture. **The player also has an aportunety to try out Electro Bolt on Splicers in water, simulare to the one found in the Welcome center in BioShock. **Before climbing the stairs towards the lobby, the player can see a Rosie outside the window in the hallway, using its Rivet Gun to seal a leak on the window's frame. A similar sighting was present during the descent to Rapture in the original game, with a Rosie doing maintenance inside a glass tunnel above the path of the bathysphere. Those are some of the few occasions in which a Big Daddy can be seen using its equipment to complete maintenance instead of fighting (i.e. using Rivets to secure damaged components). **When walking on the ocean floor after the encounter with the Big Sister at Demeter's Banquet Hall and past the wrecked bathysphere, the tail of Jack's plane, Apollo Air Flight DF-0301, can be seen lodged on rocks above the path. **Some of the aquatic fauna encountered during the walk on the ocean floor were present during the descent to Rapture in the original game, such as a giant squid and a whale, the later being referenced by a skeleton under which the path goes. *During the scene in which the player witnesses a Rumbler attacking Splicers, it is possible with noclip and god mode (console commands on the PC) to pass through the glass and deal with an otherwise "unreachable" Little Sister. She is guarded by a Rumbler (be warned, this enemy is very strong, especially on Hard). Enable god mode and noclip through the display, and deal with the Rumbler. Once he falls, adopt/harvest this "extra" Little Sister. As such, the player can use the Little Sister detector and she will point to a body in that same hallway, but if the player attempts to harvest from it, she will disappear. There is a vent right in the area where she can be rescued or harvested. *The only partially-accessible Rapture Metro Station in the game is found on this level. The player can't reach the actual broken bathysphere, but it is viewable through gates and features many useful items scattered around it. *An article from Game Informer #204 mentions that the flooding sequence was originally built as throwaway work for an early proof of the "Capture the Big Sister" concept demo. It proved too popular and iconic to be removed from the game. *In Game Informer #204, 2K Games mentions that Adonis Luxury Resort was the last level created, the first being Dionysus Park which was redone during the course of the game's development. *During the first underwater walk outside to the Atlantic Express, the player will notice that part of Garry Schyman's musical track, Ten Years Later, was slightly altered and extended from the original. Part of the track will continually play, until reaching the wide view of Rapture, which will automatically cue the climax of the track. *If the player used console commands to see their surroundings during the panorama view of Rapture, they could see a large head of Andrew Ryan's statue lurching above their right, and the large letters below are those from the Hotel Monseñor facing sideways, even though the Hotel Monseñor is also seen on the panorama view of Rapture. *This level is the only one where every type of Big Daddy in the main game can be seen, except for the Elite Bouncer. *In Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, this level is known as Prelude. The game files actually refers to it as "prelude2," as another introductory level was originally planned before being scratched. It would have featured a playable scene set during the 1958 New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball, similar to the game's introduction cutscene. de:Adonis Luxury Resort es:Adonis Luxury Resort fr:Bains Adonis Category:Adonis Luxury Resort Category:BioShock 2 Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Rapture Businesses